fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gabriel
Gabriel (ガブリエル, Gaburieru, lit: Warrior of God) or simply Gabe '(ゲイブ, ''Geibu) by his allies. Was once a member of the strongest guild in the Kingdom of Fiore, the Sabertooth Guild but left a few weeks before it became the strongest, as in before the five new members who made it the strongest guild. Even after knowing of that, Gabe still shows no interest in returning to the guild, most likely because he will not be accepted back. During his time after leaving Sabertooth, Gabriel has began to turn much more antagonistic in his actions and nature causing him to be classed as a Dark Mage by the Magic Council as well as a wanted criminal for his constant killing, mostly other Dark Mages he finds nuisance and in some cases even regular Mages who try to capture him. Through these actions and killing, Gabriel has became known as a dangerous opponent to confront. He currently lives in a small land that he took over and made it his own land where he build his own house along with everything else he would need. The small land is outside of Fiore and has no name and doesn't apear in any maps because of its small status making it the perfect hiding place for Gabriel but goes out from time to time. Apearance Gabe is a fairly muscular young man with short black hair, he is mostly known for his left eye is covered by white bandaged that go around his forehead and around the back of his head, his eye color is grey seen by his right eye that is perfectly fine. He is usually seen wearing a purple Japanese yukata with some black outlines and a black sash tied around his waist. Under his yukata, Gabe wears a black shirt with short sleeves, grey pants with black belt tied around his waist, white socks and sandals that he always wears. Personality Calm, patient and wise, these are what described Gabriel the best in his days in Sabertooth, he was a loyal member of the guild never saying anything rude about it and was kind to the other members of the guild, yet it apears that after a long time of being with the Sabertooth guild which was incredibly weak before the strongest 5, Gabriel finally got tired of it and decided to leave it behind with a gloomy expression on his face. After leaving the guild, Gabriel began to slowly become more and more gloomy most likely regretting leaving the guild but at the same time also began to slowly become antagonistic and cold that he became merciless and kills all of his enemies who attacked him without leaving any alive. Gabriel says he releases his stress he gets from the shock he had when finding out about the strength Sabertooth gained with merely 5 members. Yet Gabriel still shows calm and sane behavior with a happy smile and easy going demeanor. Gabriel hardly ever shows any signs of panic or fear in any kind of situation but simply remains calm. Gabe also shows some enjoyment in a fight as even if he's losing in it he still shows enjoyment in it. Gabe has a sweet tooth seen by the many times he eats sweets and even takes sugar cubes with him while walking or eat get a whole cake just for himself, his favorite sweets apear to be lolipops because he always keeps one in his mouth while walking. Gabe can also be quite greedy since he refuses to share any of his sweets with anyone wanting all of it for himself. Equipment '''Katana: Gabe's main weapon of choice is a katana with a black scabbard and purple tsubo. The blade of the katana is well done and is incredibly sharp that a cut or even a full stab cannot be felt by anyone which can work very well for Gabriel as his enemies won't suspect that they are lethaly injured when they do not feel the pain. He keeps his katana on the left side of his waist tied with the sash. Light Pen: Gabriel uses the Light Pen to write on the air for planning his traps or when he doesn't have any paper to draw on. He always keeps his Light Pen inside his yukata. Magic & Abilities Slowing Magic '(時間鈍化の魔法, ''Jikan Donka no Mahō): One of Gabe's most used magic which grants him the capability of slowing time around him in a certain radius, yet Gabe has his own way of using this magic by slowing does certain objects or people with physical contact by either touching them with his hand or by grabbing the same thing his target does. Since he can cause a certain object and not everything inside a certain radius of the area slow down, this grants Gabe an advantage against his enemies when slowing them down or even completely freezing them in their spot for a few minutes. *'Slow Down '(遅く, Osoku): When touching his target with his hand, Gabe causes his target to move much slower that it would be easy hurting him/her. While the target is moving slowly, Gabe can hit his target as many times as he wants for less than a minute which once that time is up all the hits given to the target when it was slown down will all come at the target at once. *'''Freeze (フリーズ, Furīzu): Same as his spell Slow Down with the simple difference of Gabe completely stopping his target's movements making his target even more vunerable. Also, while the target is completely frozen in time, everything around the target happens increidbly fast that it apears like one second when it is actually less than a minute. Bind Snake ' '(拘束の蛇, Baindo Sunēku): An uncategorized spell that Gabe has shown great use with aside from simply restricting his enemy's movements but also for attacks or traps by hiding the snake tattoos in different places and objects. *'Inner Snake' (内側の蛇, Uchigawa Sunēku): There are several ways for using this spell, the most common way is too hide the snake tattoos inside the food of Gabe's enemy making the snake tattoos hide inside his enemy's body until he wishes to activate them which makes the life of his enemies in his hands because he can make the snake tattoos gather around the heart of his enemy and tighten around it. Gabe can then take control of his enemy's life after succesfully implanting the snake tattoos within the body of his enemy. *'Choke '(チョーク, Chōku): When the snake tattoos is one the enemy's body, Gabe causes the snake tattoos to wrap around his enemy's neck strangling them which can result in a slow and painful death. Transformation '(変身魔法 ''Henshin Mahō): Just as his second title implies, Gabriel is a master in using Transformation Magic for hiding and sneaking around without being noticed or recognized, he also uses this magic for changing his clothes without the need of paying for anything, he can copy the faces and bodies of other people or even create new faces in his imagination that might sometimes look bizarre. Yet because of his left eye, everytime Gabriel changes his apearance the only thing that is the same is the closed left eye, cause if he does open his left eye his transformation would be negated. '''Chain Magic (連鎖魔法, Rensa Mahō): Gabriel has great use with Chain Magic and not just for attack and capturing his enemies but also setting traps using the chains themselves. Gabriel can also use the chains to swing through areas or climb onto high buildings. Gabe's most common use for Chain Magic is using the chains for hanging his enemy's when trapping them. *'Death Sentence' (死刑宣告, Shikei Senkoku): Gabriel sneaks behind his enemy and surround chains around the neck of his enemy pulling the chains across a tree branch or anything else that can work, once Gabriel pulls the chains they start to pull the enemy by his/her neck strangling the enemy similar the ancient death sentence when hanging a person with a rope by the neck. *'Execution '(実行, Jikkou): Gabriel ties his enemy's entire body with chains completely that his enemy looks like a mummy only with chains instead of bandages, Gabriel then pullls all the ten chains, one on each finger, alltogether causing them to move in high speed ripping his enemy's body to shreds leaving extreme injuries. Eye Magic (目の魔法 Me no Mahō): Gabriel's left eye is actually a brand of Eye Magic that he had created and keeps it hidden under his white bandages because of his incapability of turning off the magic. *'Empty Eye' (空の眼, Sora no Gen): Is the Eye Magic that Gabriel created himself, it has a purple iris and pink pupil. It has the capability of cancelling and negating anything that is magical and close to him within a certain radius making everything magical useless or normal without any affects but because of that, Gabriel himself cannot use magic once using this Eye Magic but it itself doesn't get negated or cancelled as Gabriel explained it by saying "If the snakes poison doesn't affect the snake then this eye doesn't affect itself either. The eye is the snake and the poison is the negation". Also, because of its negation and cancellation ability, the Empty Eye's on and off "switch" is also cancelled meaning Gabriel can't stop the use of this eye and turn it back to it's normal self which is why he always wears bandages to cover it, yet there is a solution to that problem which is the fact that the Empty Eye's ability only works when the eye is openned and not closed, so if Gabriel doesn't wish to use this magic then he simply has to keep his eye closed. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Gabriel has proven himself being a masterful swordsman as he can fend off against an enemy using only one hand which he got used to overtime, he can quickly grab his katana backwards from attacks that are from behind. Gabriel's most promising skill with a sword is the fact that it's all his own raw power without any enhancements from any sort of magic which shows how much skill he possesses alone. With his quick reactions, Gabriel can quickly react then strike his enemies when they attack from behind. When confronting Gabriel in a sword fight then it can be guaranteed that Gabriel's opponent will have a hard time being capable of laying a scratch on Gabriel using the sword because of Gabriel's strong arm and swift strikes that are hard to follow with normal eyesight. Because of his katan's sharp and clean blade, the cuts and even stabs from the blade can hardly be felt which is advantageous because it is a fact that people mostly treat or worry about their wounds only when they actually feel the pain coming from it unless the person trusted what he/she sees instead of what he/she feels. Master Hand to Hand Combat: Just as Gabe is masterful in swordsmanship he is also masterful in close combat, he is easily capable of holding his own against several enemies whom are larger than him and/or have more skill in close combat then he does which he is capable of overcoming. Gabriel's fighting style isn't anything special but is regular kicks and punches as well as throwing his enemies away similar to how it is done in Judo. Gabriel is capable of combinning both swords and close combat together while in battle and since he can fight with a sword with only one arm, that leaves one free to use arm to attack or grab other enemies. Also, Gabriel uses his legs for either defense or to kick his enemies. Keen Intellect: Gabriel has proven himself to be very intellectual mainly in a geographical way because of his vast knowledge with how to draw maps, navigation and planning on what to do in the area. Gabriel's main use of his geographical knowledge is drawing and planning out traps setting in his small land to prevent any intruders from entering. *'Masterful Trap Designer': As mentioned before and as his third title implies, Gabriel has great skill in setting hidden traps to prevent any intruders from entering his small land. His traps aren't always the regular classic traps that are very well known but are mostly unique traps made by Gabriel himself which are hidden carefully that spotting them is nearly impossible. Most of Gabriel's traps are also meant to be decoys for others traps showing Gabriel's great strategy skills by being prepared for any kind of situation. Master Actor: Truly worthy of his second title, Gabriel can easily fool his enemies when in a disguise through the use of Transformation, even if he is disguised as the opposite gender he can easily act in the right behavior his form may need even being capable of falling to tears easily without the need of pain. Enhanced Strength: Gabriel's physical strength is above that of an average man as a swing from his sword is strong enough to shatter a blade to pieces and slash a large stone wall with ease with only a single swing. He can also send immensely powerful air projectiles with a full swing with both his arms slicing through a solid brick wall. Immense Speed & Reflexes: Though he has great strength, Gabriel's speed is what he is focused on the most and is his greatest natural capability, aside from his trap setting knowledge, proven by how quickly he is capable of both attacking then guarding from an enemy attack with only one hand holding a sword, because of that the extreme speed Gabriel picks up while running can also increase the slash from his katana's blade, making it more swift. Gabriel is also a fast runner that he can leave an afterimage instantly after ducking an attack as well as duck rapid attacks with ease. Enhanced Durability: Gabriel is also physically powerful that he is capable of whistanding powerful blows and continueing on fighting. His body's durability can be considered abnormal for him since he has absolutely no magic to enhance any of his natural capabilities meaning that all of his durability is granted by his own natural capabilities. Immense Magic Power: Even though he doesn't belond to any particular guild or isn't ranked by anyone at what level of power he is, Gabriel is without a doubt on equal terms with an S-Class Mage's magic power level of strength as his magic power is strong enough to send the very earth shaking as he releases it. Trivia *Gabriel's apearance is based on Takasugi Shinsuke from Gintama *Ironically, despite Gabriel having a serious sweet tooth, he brushes his teeth frequently keeping them perfectly white. *Gabriel's theme song is Suicide and Mania by Primal Fear Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Wandering Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Characters